Avatar Celestial
by Jackpot 2
Summary: For 500 years the peace that Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko worked so hard for still remains. However nothing last forever as a new threat will face the now modern world and our only hope is: The Celesital Avatar
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It has been 500 years since Avatar Aang has defeated Phoenix King Ozai and brought peace to the world. The four nations of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire have once again become one and balance has come back to the world. The world has entered a long period of peace thanks to the combine efforts of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. Though there are still people who try to cause trouble for the world there is always an Avatar to stop them. However as the years go by and society becomes more advanced the Avatar and the four nations are eventually forgotten by most of the world. The four nations are eventually split into several villages. The bending arts are also kept secret from the world in fear that the benders would be considered outcast. Some benders even live among normal humans to live a normal life. But soon the world will know of the Avatar once again as the world is about to face a crisis unlike any other and the only hope for the world is: The Celestial Avatar.

Somewhere on a train

"Are we there yet?" asked a young man sitting on one side of a train. "I'm curious about where we are going."

"We are going to a town called Tewksbury. It is where we will be living for a while", said a women sitting on the other side.

"Why are we going their"?

"There's a school that opened up a few years ago there and I think you might like it. It is located near a lot of trees and it has a great educational program. Since I know someone their we can get a discount there, meaning until I can find a job here will have enough money for the next few weeks."

"Why bother? After all I doubt we'll be here for more than a week if they show up".

"I know that you don't think you will be safe anywhere but I have a good feeling about this. Can you please try at least for a few days Shawn?"

"Sure, I might as well Lia. But I wouldn't hold my breath."

"You're almost sixteen. We will have to find you a teacher soon. There might be one in this town."

"If there is I don't think that person will reveal who he/she is. I wouldn't be surprised if there aren't any here."

"We gotta at least try."

Then with a sigh Shawn said "Fine."

At an unknown house

"Zoey, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school," said Zoey's mother.

"Coming down in a sec mom", said Zoey. After putting her school uniform on Zoey went to a mirror in her room to comb her hair. Zoey took great care of her hair because it was unique. Her shoulder length hair was pink, a color not very natural to most people but Zoey was glad. After brushing her hair for a few minutes she put in a hairclip on the right side of hair and went downstairs.

"Bye mom I'm leaving."

"But you still have forty-five minutes left. You got some time to have some breakfast."

"That's okay. I'm meeting Matt and Cheryl at the coffee house so I'll get something to tide me over until lunch."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will mom. Bye."

After walking out the door Zoey saw her brother Steve about to leave in his car.

"Need a ride"? asked Steve.

"No thanks", replied Zoey. "I'm going to walk to school with Matt and Cheryl after I meet up with them."

"Okay, see ya at five."

"Bye."

At the Coffee House

Seven minutes later Zoey walked over to the coffee house where she saw one guy with a male version of her school uniform on and his long dark hair in a partial ponytail and a girl with the same uniform on as hers and with a blue cap on her wide, curly orange hair.

"Morning", said both Matt and Cheryl.

"Hey guys", replied Zoey. "Did you hear that we might get a new transfer student today?"

"Yeah", said Matt. "Though I'm not sure who this guy is or where he is from."

"I just hope the new kid is someone we can get along with", said Cheryl.

"Yeah", Matt said. "It would be nice to have another guy in the group."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" yelled both girls.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"It better not mean anything otherwise…"

"I know I know. You'll use your Tai quan do on me. You don't have to bring that up just because you do that."

"But if I don't then it wouldn't be any fun to get you to stop."

"Okay you guys let's get something to eat before school starts."

"Fine" both said.

After getting their coffee and some bagels they were about to leave when suddenly a gang of thugs showed up attempting to rob the place. " This is a stick up" one thug said. Everyone don't move a muscle and hand over all of the cash and any other valuable stuff you have with you".

"These guys don't look so tough" Cheryl said as she was about to confront them until Matt put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Matt what are you doing?" "I can take these guys."

"Look what they in their hands" Matt said pointing to their hands. Each one of those thugs was armed with a gun.

"You might get shot so it's best if we just do what they say for now."

"Matt's right Cheryl." Said Zoey putting her hand on her other shoulder. You might be able to fight but they have the advantage with the guns. Plus there are a lot of hostages here and that means someone might get hurt if where not careful."

After thinking it over for a minute Cheryl clam down and moved backwards with her friends. "Besides Cheryl, we have nothing of wroth to those guys so we'll be okay."

"Alright but I won't like it."

When the thugs approached Zoey and her friends they gave them their money wanting it to be over. However something else caught one of the thug's eyes.

"Give me that hairclip kid" the thug said to Zoey.

"No I can't give it up. It belonged to a good friend of mine. It's very precious to me."

"Don't care, just hand it over" demanded the thug pointing his gun at Zoey. Zoey still chose not to hand it over making the thug really mad.

"Alright then. If you won't hand over that hairclip then I'll just have to take it" said the thug as he tried to take the hairclip from Zoey's hair.

"No!" yelled Zoey as she tried to stop him from taking the hairclip. The thug then used his other hand to punch Zoey in the gut making her kneel down giving the thug a chance to grab the hairclip from her hair.

"Zoey!" yelled Cheryl as she was about to attack the thug who stole her hairclip until he pointed his gun at her. She stopped in her tracks paralyzed by the gun aimed at her.

"Alright, no one try any funny business or you'll all get shot" yelled the leader of the thugs. He and his men pointed their guns at everyone then walked out making sure they didn't try anything.

However Zoey grabbed the thug who stole her hairclip and weakly muttered "give it back".

"You're really getting on my nerves kid" said the thug. Deciding he couldn't take it anymore the thug grabbed his gun and pointed it at Zoey. "I'll give you till the count of three to let go."

Zoey still refused to let go irritating the thug. "That's it kid. 1...2...3. Say you prayers."

As he was about to shoot Zoey a card was sent flying out of nowhere, knocking the gun and the hairclip out of the thug's hand. The thug screamed in pain as he was bleeding from the attack. "Who did that?" yelled the leader of the thugs.

"Haven't you ever been told to not treat a lady like that?" Everyone soon turn their heads to the front entrance where they saw a figure catching the card that was thrown. It was a young man who looked to be about fifth teen standing in front of the entrance.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded the leader.

"No one worth remembering. But it doesn't matter whether or not I tell you my name you fools probably won't even remember my name once I take care of you losers."

"Big talk coming from some kid. In case you didn't notice we have the advantage here. We have eight guns aimed at you, hostages, and your outnumbered. So there's no way you can take on all of us."

"You may have me outnumbered but I have you outmatched."

"Fire!" yelled the leader. As soon as they fired their guns the young man suddenly disappeared, shocking everyone.

"Where did he go?" yelled one of the thugs. However the young man suddenly appeared behind them and knocked them out one by one until only the leader remained.

"You going to give up peacefully or will I have to knock some sense into you?"

The leader was terrified of the young man and had no chance of escape until he remembered Zoey and aimed his gun right at her. "Not another move kid or his girl is dead."

Suddenly the gun just burst into flames and burning the leader's hand. The young man then quickly ran up to the leader and punched him in the gut knocking him out.

After restraining the thugs the young man picked up Zoey's hairclip and gave it back to her.

"Are you okay?" asked the young man. Zoey replied with a nod and took the hairclip back.

"That hairclip must be really special to you if you risked your life for it".

"Yeah it really is." Matt and Cheryl then rushed to Zoey's aid seeing if she was okay.

"You alright?" they both asked.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little drained but other than that… Ow!"

"You're hurt pretty bad. We should get you to a doctor" Matt said as he and Cheryl were helping Zoey up.

"There won't be any need for that" The young man said while reaching in his pocket to get something. "Here drink this. This medicine will help speed up your body's recovery system.

After being handed the medicine Zoey tried it and within seconds she felt better than when she woke up. "Wow this stuff really works. Where did you get this?"

Just when he was about to answer the police could be heard coming and the young man suddenly got up. "I'm sorry but I have to go." The young man said as ran out the door, apparently in a hurry for something. Zoey and the other's tried to follow him but as soon as they got outside they couldn't find any trace of him.

"Where did he go?" ask Matt

"Who knows" replied Cheryl.

"Well whoever he was I'm glad he showed up when he did" said Zoey as she wonders who hat guy was.

"Whoa look at the time. We only eight minutes left until school. We better hurry" Cheryl said.

"Let's go then girls."

At school

"We made with only three minutes left to spare, what a relief" Cheryl said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah but now we can recover a bit before school starts" Matt replied.

"And were just in time for the new student to get here" Zoey added.

After three minutes of talking a women with short blonde hair and a tan suit stepped into the room. "Good morning students."

"Good morning ." said all of the students. As was placing her stuff on her desk she then got all of the student's attention over to her for a minute.

"As some of you may know we have a new student joining us today. Please make him feel very welcomed here alright." She then waved her hand over to the door to let the new student know to come in. "Please welcome your new classmate."

As the new student walked in Zoey, Matt, and Cheryl were very surprised to see who it was. It was none other than the young man who saved them earlier.

"Allow me to introduced Shawn Blaze"

"Hi nice to meet everyone" Shawn said.

"Hi. My name is Shawn Blaze" said the young man in front of the classroom. Everyone seems to be giving different expressions about the new kid.

"He's kind of cute" said one girl.

"He looks like a movie star" said another girl.

Apparently every girl except for Zoey and Cheryl had their eyes on him but he didn't pay attention to any of them.

"Now Mr. Blaze because this is short notice we don't have a school uniform ready for you so until then you may wear anything you have as long as its school appropriate understand"? said Ms. Knee.

"Yes I understand" replied Shawn.

"Good. Now then, why don't you take a seat next to Zoey" Ms. Knee said as she pointed to were Zoey sits and the empty desk next to her. Shawn nodded his head in agreement and went over to his seat.

"Alright then, now that were all here it's time to begin today's lesson" said Ms. Knee as she got out a textbook. "Please turn to page 51 in you history books".

As Shawn took his seat he noticed Zoey staring at him. "Can I help you with something?" he asked with a bored look.

"I- I'm sorry. It's just that I can't believe that you're the new transfer student, let alone my new classmate." Zoey replied.

"Whatever". Shawn said still with that bored look on his face. "Anyway please don't tell anyone what happen earlier. I'm not too big on getting any unwanted attention."

"Sure. By the way my name is Zoey Cascade and I'm…

"I know who you are." Shawn interrupted. "I'm not deaf you know."

"S- Sorry. Just trying to make conversation."

"I'm not very talkative."

"Well thanks again for saving me at the coffee store."

"They had it coming."

The rest of the period went off quietly expect for a few whispers about Shawn, which he heard but didn't let it get to him. He was used to people talking about him behind his back and so he just ignored them. As the bell rang and the students were heading to their next class Matt and Cheryl walked with Zoey to her English class as Matt was heading down to Chemistry and Cheryl was heading to Math. As they were walking they started talking about Shawn.

"I can't believe he talked to you like that." Cheryl said with a fist forming in her right hand. "I should teach him some respect next time I see him."

"No Cheryl. He's new here so try to cut him a break." Zoey said.

"Zoey's right Cheryl. After all did you hear what some of our classmates were saying about him? It's tough being the new kid."

"Sigh, fine I'll try to be friendly to him. But Zoey didn't it bug you that he talked to that way?"

"No but when we were talking I noticed something odd

"What?" Both Matt and Cheryl asked as Zoey stopped right where she was standing.

"Well, I noticed that when I looked into his eyes I could see a bit of sadness in them. I don't know why but he looked really sad deep down inside."

"You sure?" Matt asked doubtfully.

"It must be true." Cheryl said. After all you know as well as I do that Zoey can tell what a person is feeling just by looking at their eyes."

"Yeah you're right but he looks like trouble to me."

"Maybe during lunch we should invite him to sit with us so we could get to know him more." Zoey said as she and the other's resumed walking.

"Fine." Cheryl said.

"Agreed." Matt said.

As the class ended Shawn walked out and decided to explore the school a little, since he was given permission to skip second period for the rest of the week to know the school a little better. But as Shawn was walking around he started to remember what happen earlier today.

"Why did I even bother saving that girl from those robbers? I guess I'm just too nice but still I should have let the police handle it. This is what I get for listening to Lia."

Flashback

"So this is Tewksbury." Shawn said as he exited out of the taxi he and Lia were in.

"That's right." Lia replied, also getting out of the taxi with some of her things. "This is our new home Shawn."

"Until we're forced to leave again." Shawn whispered under his breath but loud enough for Lia to hear.

"I know it's been rough for you but I have a good feeling about this place. Also we can find you a teacher here."

"Whatever I'm going inside." Shawn said as he was heading towards his new house.

"Not so fast Shawn." Lia said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him to her. "You start school today so you're going have to get ready and not goof off. You should wear something nice on your first day since we can't afford a uniform."

"Fine." Shawn said with a look of boredom in his eyes.

"And before you go to school you should check out the town a bit. I hear they have a great coffee shop were a lot of teens your age hang out. This could be the chance to make some new friends."

"Why bother. If they find out who I am then they'll just betray me like the others and turn me into them."

"Just give it a try okay?"

"I'll give it a try." Shawn said as he headed to his new house and to his new room. As soon as he got in he changed his clothes and put of a black t-shirt with a red jacket unzipped jacket with horizontal lines going through it. He then put on dark blue jeans with a red trim on them. To match the outfit he put on a red and white hat over his brown spiky hair going forward, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace around his neck.

As soon as he was ready he headed downstairs, not even taking the time to look at the house. He then grabbed his backpack and pulled something out of one of the moving bags, which was a small vile of medicine that had healing proprieties and placed it in his pocket.

"I'm heading out now." Shawn said.

"Alright but don't forget to be at school in one hour okay?" Lia replied unzipping some of her things.

"I got it." Shawn said as he headed out the door.

A half hour went by as Shawn was looking around but he didn't find much interest in anything until he came across a park where there was a beautiful view of the lake. Shawn had a good feeling about this place and decided to come back later. Just then his stomach growled.

"Maybe I should have brought a snack with me in case I was hungry. I guess I should head to that coffee shop Lia was talking about."

As Shawn was making his way to the coffee shop he heard gun shots coming from inside and decided to investigate. Once he got there he saw several men wearing ski masks and holding guns, one pointed at a girl about Shawn's age.

"Give me that hairclip kid" the thug said to the girl.

"No I can't give it up. It belonged to a good friend of mine. It's very precious to me."

"Don't care, just hand it over" demanded the thug pointing his gun at the girl. She still chose not to hand it over making the thug really mad.

That girls got guts standing up to that guy at gunpoint, Shawn thought. "Maybe I should help… What am I saying? It's not my problem so I'll just let the police handle it." Shawn was about to walk off till he heard something.

"Alright then. If you won't hand over that hairclip then I'll just have to take it" said the thug as he tried to take the hairclip from the girl's hair. Shawn watched as the girl tried desperately to stop him but was no match for him. Shawn then saw the girl's friends about to help till some of the other robbers pointed their guns at them.

"That hairclip must be really important to that girl if she's willing to go that far for it." Shawn whispered to himself before seeing that girl grabbing onto to the robber and getting thrown off. He then saw the robber was about to shoot her.

"I gotta do something but what? I can't use my power here but I can't let that girl get shot." Shawn was thinking of what he could do until he snapped his fingers and took out a deck full of cards. "Maybe these ought to help."

Shawn threw one of the cards right at the man's hand, a second before he pulled the trigger on the gun. With the gun and hairclip knocked out of his hand and his hand bleeding, he angrily looked to see who through the card.

"Haven't you ever been told to not treat a lady like that?" Shawn said as the card returned to him.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded the leader of the robbers.

"No one worth remembering. But it doesn't matter whether or not I tell you my name you fools probably won't even remember my name once I take care of you losers."

"Big talk coming from some kid. In case you didn't notice we have the advantage here. We have eight guns aimed at you, hostages, and you're outnumbered. So there's no way you can take on all of us."

"You may have me outnumbered but I have you outmatched."

"Fire!" yelled the leader. As soon as they fired their guns Shawn seemingly disappeared, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Where did he go?" yelled one of the thugs. However Shawn suddenly appeared behind them and knocked them out one by one until only the leader remained.

"You going to give up peacefully or will I have to knock some sense into you?"

The leader was terrified of the young man and had no chance of escape until he remembered the girl and aimed his gun right at her. "Not another move kid or his girl is dead."

No! Shawn thought. I have to use my power to at least blow up the gun. Shawn then made a quick glare at the gun before a spark could be seen coming out of it.

Suddenly the gun just burst into flames and burning the leader's hand. Now's my chance, Shawn thought as he quickly ran up to the leader and punched him in the gut knocking him out.

"Whew made it just in time." Shawn said to himself. He then used some rope the robbers had and restrained them. After that he noticed the hairclip and picked it up, with his eyes shifting to the girl trying to get up. His eyes then shifted back to the hairclip.

This hairclip must be really important to her if she risked her life for it, Shawn thought. He then got up an approached the girl.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked as he handed her the hairclip. The girl replied with a nod and took the hairclip back.

"That hairclip must be really special to you if you risked your life for it".

"Yeah it really is." Her two friends then rushed over to her aid, seeing if she was okay.

"You alright?" they both asked.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little drained but other than that… Ow!"

"You're hurt pretty bad. We should get you to a doctor" said the one with a partial ponytail as he and a girl with a blue cap and orange with wide, curly orange hair were helping the girl with pink hair up.

She does look hurt, Shawn thought. Maybe I should give that medicine in my pocket. With it her body's recovery system will speed up and she'll be better in no time.

"There won't be any need for that" The Shawn said while reaching in his pocket to get the medicine. "Here drink this. This medicine will help speed up your body's recovery system."

After being handed the medicine the girl tried it and within seconds she felt better than when she woke up. "Wow this stuff really works. Where did you get this?"

Just when he was about to answer the police could be heard coming and Shawn suddenly got up. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Shawn said as ran out the door, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention. The girl and her friends tried to follow him but as soon as they got outside they couldn't find any trace of him.

"Whew that was close." Shawn said catching his breath. "Can't believe I did that and all because of that girl. Sometimes I can be way too nice.

As Shawn was still catching his breath he looked at a clock near the coffee shop and found out he only had eight minutes left till school starts. "Yikes I'm going to be late if I don't get a move on." He said as he ran through a shortcut he found and headed to the school.

End of Flashback

As Shawn was done remembering he felt someone was behind him but when he turned around no one was there. "I know you're out there so show yourself." Shawn said in a calm yet demanding voice.

"Wow no one has ever detected me before. You must have eyes in the back of your head or something to notice me." Said the stranger as he revealed himself to Shawn. He was an average looking kid with glasses on and the standard school uniform but with a camera around his neck.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked. The stranger pushed his glasses back up an approached Shawn.

"My name is Cam Accord. I'm in charge of the school newspaper and I'm also head of the photography club." He answered as he pulled out a card from his pocket. "My card." He said handing it to Shawn.

"What do you want?"

"As head of the school newspaper and the photography club it is also my job to gather any information on students. I collect data on them through my own means and place them into this little book I have right here." He then took out a small book small enough for a two year old to hold. "In this book I have information on every student who has attended this school since I have been here. This means I have data on over eight thousand students in my three years here."

"Interesting." Shawn said with a suspicious look in his eye. "And what do you do with this data?"

"That is my business Mr. Blaze" he said as he put the book back in his pocket, "but I can tell you that this information has been helpful to me in more ways than one."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are currently the only student here who I have little to no data on so I was hoping for an interview of some sorts with you, and I can make it worth your while-

"Sorry but I have no interest in being interview just to be blackmailed later." Shawn interrupted as he started walking away from Cam.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish." Cam pleaded as Shawn started walking away. As Cam kept pleading for Shawn to come back, Shawn just ignored him right as the bell rang signaling that second period was over and that third period was about to begin. "Guess this is what they mean by saved by the bell." Shawn said to himself as he headed for his class, due to his free period being over.

As he was walking Shawn was thinking over what Cam said to him, with a look of depression on his face. "Why should I bother telling anyone about myself if I'm not going to be around here much longer? And besides that guy only wants to know things about me just to use it against me later, not because he actually cares. It's what I thought of before: No one can be trusted except for Lia." Shawn said as a tear fell down from his cheek.

Meanwhile in what looked like a ruined town shrouded in darkness a figure with a long dark cloak approached a man who can only be seen as a silhouette expect for the bottom part of his face was shown. He was sitting on a large throne in what looked like a castle.

"You've returned." Said the silhouetted figure. "So have you found him yet?"

The cloaked figure bowed on one knee and replied "Yes my lord, he is located in a town called Tewksbury just north of here."

"Excellent." Said the silhouetted figure with a smirk on his face "You know what to do. Get that power he has no matter what it takes."

The cloaked figure got up and removed the hood on his cloak revealing long sliver hair. "Yes my lord. I understand. I shall get the power the Celestial Avatar possesses," he said as a shadow claw of some sorts appeared on his right hand, "no matter what it takes."


	2. Chapter 3

I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I was unsure to continue or not. But thanks to the encouragement, (and a little criticism) of a reviewer I've decided to keep going. As promise last chapter you are finally going to get some Avatar action here but I am not that good at fight scenes yet.

Update: Just to let you know since I have no idea how to edit my stories I deleted chapter 4 and put it back up with some grammar changes that's all. Chapter 5 will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 3: The Avatar's Battle Begins 

Recap: Last time Shawn was remembering what had happen earlier today and how he unofficially met Zoey, Matt, and Cheryl. As he was remembering a guy named Cam Accord approached Shawn for an interview but he declined. Meanwhile unbeknownst to everyone a mysterious group are now making there move and Shawn is there target. What is it they are after and how does if affect Shawn?

The Outskirts of Tewksbury

On the outskirts of town a dark portal opened up and out of it came a man with long sliver hair and a long dark cloak. As he examined his surroundings he closed his eyes to focus on something. After a moment of focusing he open his eyes and he simply smirked.

"So there you are Avatar. Ashamed that our first meeting will also be our last." the man said as he walked into town.

At School

It was lunchtime now and everyone headed to the cafeteria. Zoey was one of the first people to arrive there. After grabbing her lunch she sat down at her usual spot, near the window. As soon as here two best friends came and got there lunch they joined her at their table. Once they sat down they discussed what do when Shawn showed up.

"You guys sure you don't mind if we let him sit here?" Zoey asked, as her friends were still a little weary about Shawn.

"No problem Zoey." Cheryl replied. "I think if we got to know a little more he would be a little less cold towards us.

Although Zoey and Cheryl were willing to give Shawn a chance Matt was still a little suspicious of him. "I still don't trust him but if you girls are willing to give him a chance then so will I."

As they were talking three guys came over to were they sitting and sat themselves down. One guy, the leader apparently, sat down in between Zoey and Cheryl while the other two sat on either side of were Matt was sitting. The leader had brown hair slicked back and was wearing a football jersey over his school uniform. His two buds were also wearing jerseys over there school uniforms and had black and blonde hair slicked back, copying their leader.

"What do you want Jett?" Zoey asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to sit with you that's all Zoey." he replied back, trying to be charming. Zoey and her friends were clearly annoyed by his presence as he had a huge crush on Zoey and constantly tried to ask her out, each time getting rejected.

"Sorry but were waiting for someone so if you don't mind leave." Cheryl slightly demanded.

"It's a free country. We can sit anywhere we want to." responded the blonde haired jock.

"Yeah, what they said." said the black haired jock.

"Any reason you are here Jett?" Matt asked trying to refrain from getting angry.

"I just want to ask Zoey out again that's all." he replied smugly.

"Well I said no. Incase your deaf were waiting for someone so if you don't mine-

"We do.", Jett said as he cut her off. "Who is it you're waiting for anyway?"

Matt sighed. "If you must know were waiting for that new kid Shawn."

"Why bother. I heard that he hasn't talked to anyone since he got here, yet all of the girls are drooling over him. What gives?"

"Here he comes." Cheryl said as if on cue Shawn appeared in the cafeteria. He was looking around with that apathetic look on his face. He was about to leave till Zoey got out of her seat and walked up to Shawn.

"Hi Shawn. Want to sit with us at our table?" she asked trying to be friendly.

"No thanks." Shawn replied with no emotion. "I didn't bring any money or a lunch. I just came here to check out the cafeteria then continue exploring this school."

"Well we could share my lunch and then I could give you a tour of this place later on." Zoey said. Overhearing their conversation Jett got out of his seat and approached the two.

"Please Zoey you don't to baby sit the new kid." Jett said trying to act intimidating.

Shawn just shrugged that comment off and replied "I guess she's too busy babysitting you huh tall, dark, and brainless." Shawn retorted. He could hear Matt and Cheryl laughing and Zoey was trying to hold in her laughter but a few giggles got out. Although Shawn was mostly apathetic he had a little humorous side to him.

Jett was furious at the comment and tried to counter it but could think of nothing. "Can't think of anything to say?" Shawn taunted. "I didn't know this school let in wild animals, especially without a leash." This time the whole cafeteria was laughing at the insult and that got Jett really steamed. Shawn then turned his head to Zoey.

"Sorry but maybe some other time. Right now I'd better leave before monkey boy over here blows a gasket." As he was heading out the door Jett said something he would regret saying.

"Man your parents must have been really terrible to raise you that way. What did they skip teaching you manners or something." Jett taunted. This cause Shawn to stop in his tracks, but he did not turn around.

"What did you say?" he demanded with a hint of anger in his voice. He was still facing the exit.

"I said your-" Before Jett could finish Shawn grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and looked at him with nothing but hate in his eyes. Matt and Cheryl noticed this and ran over to we're they were.

"Want to try saying that again you fool?" Shawn said still with hate in his eyes and voice. Cheryl was about to break up the fight when she noticed smoke coming from Shawn's hand.

'How is smoke coming from his hand?' she asked herself. Then she realized something. 'No way. Could this guy really be-?'

"That's enough both of you!" said a voice coming from the exit. Her thoughts were interrupted when she and the rest of the students saw the principal. She had long brown hair and was wearing a blue suit.

"Principal Mara!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Zoey, Matt, Cheryl, Jett, Jack, Joe, and Shawn report to my office now!" she demanded. They did as they were told and followed her to her office.

Principal's Office

Inside her office she had a chandelier above her wide brown desk, with a big window behind it, paintings scattered on some of the walls, and had some furniture lying around, including a table like in the cafeteria, several chairs, and a couch. They all stood in front of her desk while she went behind it and sat down in her chair.

"Can you explain to me what was going on out there?" she asked looking from Shawn to Jett.

"Principal Mara these three did nothing wrong." Shawn said as he motioned over to Zoey and her friends. "I started the fight. They had nothing to do with it."

"Is this true?" she asked as she turned her head to the mentioned three. They were all unsure how to answer that but they all nodded their heads.

"But Principal Mara Jett was the one who started it and then egged him on." Zoey said, trying to defend Shawn. Principal Mara stood up then turned her attention to Shawn.

"If that's true then I suppose since this is Shawn's first day here I could let him off with a warning. But as for you three." she began as she turned her head to Jett and his gang. "You will serve detention cleaning up the cafeteria for the next week. Understood?" They nodded their heads in response. "Good."

"As for you Shawn. I don't want to see you getting into trouble alright? It's very rare for someone like you to get into a school like this after all." This cause Shawn's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He wanted to know if she knows what he thinks she knows.

"I believe you know what I mean. Lia told me everything so consider yourself fortunate." This cause everyone to stare at him confused.

"So you know?" Shawn asked as he lowered his head down.

"Yes I do. Everyone but Shawn leave at once." They all did as they were told and left. Principal Mara then turned her back to Shawn and stared out the window.

"I know you've been through some tough times over the years but that is why you are here. To start fresh." She then turned around a walked over to Shawn placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need anything you can always come to me. You can trust me."

"Okay.", was all Shawn said, still looking down.

"Why don't I give you last period off so you can cool down." she began as she took out a pass. "You can go back to class once you've calm down."

Shawn looked up and just nodded his head. He then left the office and headed for the roof, thinking it's the only place he can alone right.

Outside the School

As Shawn was getting over his own problems the mysterious man appeared just outside his school, however no one has noticed him yet.

"Perfect, as long as I wear this cloak I can remain invisible to any none benders. Speaking of which." He looked up from where he was standing and found someone the roof of the school alone. After squinting his eyes he was able to identify the figure. "Heheheh. I found you Shawn."

On the Roof

Shawn was on the roof of the school calming down from what happened earlier. He was usually very calm and didn't care what people said about him. But when Jett brought up his parents Shawn just lost all control of himself.

"That guy had no right to talk about my parents that way." Shawn said to himself. He was lying down with his hands behind his back watching the clouds.

"I can't believe I acted that way. But what surprise me was that the principal and Lia know each other. And that she told her everything. I guess if Lia trusts her that much then she must be pretty good friends with her."

He started to close his eyes and shortly fell asleep. He then dreamed of a village on fire and a younger version of him in the middle of it.

"Mother! Father! Where are you?" the young Shawn called out. But there was no answer. Instead there was a man holding a sword walking towards Shawn. "Wh-Who are you?" the young Shawn stuttered.

The man didn't answer and instead he lifted up his sword about to attack the young Shawn. "Soon your power will be mine!" he said as he attacked.

Shawn suddenly woke up, but not from the dream. It was from this feeling Shawn got. He then looked around to see nobody there. He then jumped out of the way as a black energy blast of some kind came right towards him. Shawn looked to see were the blast came from and found its source in the form of a man with long sliver hair, a black cloak, grey pants, and bandages wrapped around his legs.

"Who are you?" Shawn demanded as he got into a fighting stance.

"My name is Yami, and I believe you have something I want, namely the Soul of the Elements." he said as he prepared another blast of dark energy and aimed it at Shawn.

Instead of dodging the attack Shawn just stood there. He remained in his fighting stance and thrust his left hand forward, creating a fire blast. The two attacks collided with each other, with Yami being forced back by the shockwave.

"My my you certainly are quite powerful. No wonder you're… The Celestial Avatar.

And so the battle begins. But what is this Soul of the Elements and how will Shawn fair against Yami?

Preview: I end up fighting against this Yami guy who is using a form of bending called Shadow Bending. I don't what know he's up to but I got a few tricks of my own. There's no way I'm going to lose to him. Next Time: The Celestial Avatar's Power. You won't want to miss this.

And there you go the fourth chapter. I decided to add recap's and preview's to the story so let me know what you think of them. Again sorry I took so long but you can expect an update really soon. Later.


	3. Chapter 4

I am really, really, really sorry for the long update. I've been having a tough couple of months and I really needed to calm down. I know that's no excuse but maybe this next chapter will make it up to you. This one's longer than the last and it will explain things like what the Soul of the Elements is, who is Yami, and Shadow Bending.

Also the firebending here will be a little enhanced I suppose. What I mean is that the firebending will have evolved. Don't worry, all will be explained in time. And now here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter 4: The Celestial Avatar's Power

Recap: Last time Shawn meet's a mysterious man known as Yami, who is after the Soul of the Elements. He tries to attack Shawn but he was able to counter attack with a fire blast. The first battle of the upcoming war finally begins. Who will come out on top?

Shawn stood there staring at his opponent, who was doing the same. A small wind blew through them, as if symbolizing the start of the battle.

'This guy is good' Thought Shawn. 'Up until now I wasn't able to sense his presence. Plus he's able to form some kind of negative energy in his hands then use it to attack me. I got to be on my guard until I can get a good idea of what I'm up against.'

There was a long silence between the two until Yami spoke up. "I must admit I'm quite impressed. Not only did you get out of the way of my first attack so quickly but you were able to match the power of my second attack and then some."

"Let's say I've had some practice reacting to attacks." Shawn replied as he got into a fighting stance. "Now tell me who you are. Are you with Project Omega?"

Yami chucked for a moment then replied "No I am not. I work for a greater force than this Project Omega group you speak of."

"Then who do you work for?"

"That is none of your concern. You won't be around long enough to even remember his name." Yami responded as he was gathering up black energy in his right hand.

"Well how are you doing that thing with your hands? It doesn't look like any kind of bending I've ever seen." Shawn said while eyeing Yami's right hand, making sure not to let it out of his sight.

"I suppose I might as well tell you. You see it's no surprise you don't know this because the power I have is known as … Shadowbending."

Shawn gasped at this. 'I've never heard of Shadowbending. All that I know is that it was a forbidden bending art that's been lost for centuries. How does this guy know it?'

As if sensing his thoughts Yami replied, "I can see you're surprised by this. So seeing as how this is a school I'll give you a little history lesson."

"Shadow bending began when the first Avatar came into existence. He was considered a God amongst all people in the world. And it was he who gave people the ability to bend."

"Hold on! I thought people learned to bend the four elements from Sky Bison, Badgermoles, Dragons, even the Moon. How could the first Avatar teach them that?"

Yami chuckled a little before saying, "He's your past life, you tell me. Anyway back to my story. The first Avatar was loved by all, expect for one person… His older brother."

This caused Shawn to gasp. "What do you mean? How could the first Avatar's brother not like him?"

"Because the first Avatar's brother was jealous of all the power his brother had but only used it to keep peace within the world. Even then he only used a fraction of his power. His brother was furious that he had the power to control the world and yet chose to use it to help people. This drove the man to create his own form of bending, which led to the creation of Shadowbending." Yami then brought up his hand with the black energy in it. "Unlike the other bending arts Shadow bending has an unlimited source that be used any time. And that source is the darkness in people's hearts. This became source for his power."

"The first Avatar found out about it and tried to reason with his brother, but in the end it proved to be pointless. His brother had been consumed by his greed and lust for power and thus he became the Dark Avatar!"

"Dark… Avatar?"

"Yes. The first Avatar had no choice but to fight his brother, but the battle went on for days. Until finally the Dark Avatar was killed. But the first Avatar knew that his brother would one day he would be reincarnated and will try again to rule the world. So he created the Soul of the Elements."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Shawn demanded, as he was about to launched an attack on his foe.

"Because legend has it that the first Avatar took on an apprentice to teach him all he knew. He used the Soul of the Elements to reincarnate his apprentice into one of the four nations. Thus starting the Avatar Cycle. But before he died the first Avatar fused the Soul of the Elements within his body, so that no normal Avatar would be corrupted by its power. Thus he became the Celestial Avatar."

"And you think this Soul of the Elements thing is inside me." Shawn said not lowering his guard one bit.

"Correction, I _know _it's inside you." Yami replied calmly, the black energy in his hand dissipating. Because every now and then the Soul of the Elements will reform itself and fuse it with an Avatar with a pure heart. That Avatar becomes a Celestial Avatar and unlike the other reincarnations he has the knowledge of all of the past Celestial Avatars. And the next Celestial Avatar… is you Shawn Blaze! If that is even your real name."

Although one could not tell from his calm composure, Shawn was uneasy about that last part Yami said, but decided to not worry about it. "So if I'm the Celestial Avatar, then that means…" he began.

"That the Dark Avatar is back and he is my master." Yami finished for him. "But know that you know about the history of Shadowbending I can finally get on with my mission. And that is to take the Soul of the Elements form you." Yami said as he threw a Shadow blast at Shawn. Shawn countered with a reverse kick, creating a small shield of fire to block the attack.

"Nice try but it will take more than that to defeat me." Shawn said as he threw several fire punches at Yami, who countered with several shadow blasts. Shawn then jump up into the air and threw several fire kicks at Yami. Yami brought both his hands up and created a shadow dome to block Shawn's attack.

"Please those feeble attacks won't do any damage to me. Especially when I do this." Yami brought his right hand up and engulfed it in negative energy, forming a claw on his hand. "Say hello to the Shadow Claw!"

"No way." Shawn said in pure shock. "You mean to tell me that Shadowbending can take on other forms?"

"Yes and now you will experience its power first hand." Yami lunged at Shawn with the intent to kill as he tried to slash at him. However Shawn was able to avoid all of his attacks before narrowly avoiding a cut to the face.

Inside the School

The last bell just rang, dismissing all students. As everyone was getting ready to go home Zoey was looking around for her two best friends before finding them in front of the school doors. She ran up to them with her usual happy smile.

"Hey Matt, Cheryl." Zoey greeted. They both greeted her back as they started walking home. "So you guys have any plans today?" She asked.

"Well I have to go run some errands for my mom." Matt replied with a sigh.

"And I have plans too. Why do you ask? Cheryl said.

"Just curious. Hey do you know where Shawn is?" She asked as she looked around for the brunet.

"No. I haven't seen his since that incident at the cafeteria."

"Well then I'll wait for him then."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because I haven't really had the chance to talk him without something happening. And besides he's new here so I figured I'd walk with him on the way home." Zoey replied as she stopped walking, here two friends did the same."

"Okay, let us know how it goes." Matt said as he and Cheryl started walking again.

"Okay bye." Zoey said as she went back into the school.

Shawn narrowly avoided another attack by Yami and his Shadow claw. After the last attack he moved back towards where he was originally standing panting a little. 'I can't keep this going for long. I have to defeat him. Guess I'll need to use that technique after all.'

"This all you got. I must admit I'm kind of disappointed. All you've done is avoid my attacks so far."

"Maybe I have a reason to do so. Now is the time to end this fight."

"And how are you going to end it when you can barely get an attack in?"

"Simple, with this." Shawn reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sword hilt. It looked just like any other sword hilt except it is colored red and gold and was shaped like a dragon.

"You think you can beat me with a sword hilt. You might have a chance if you had a sword in it."

"Then I better fix that." he retorted, putting the hilt in front of him while closing his eyes, concentrating on something. Fire started coming out from the top of hilt. It kept going til the fire took form and became a red and orange colored sword. Shawn opened his eyes, smirking at his foe, who looked on in shock at what he saw.

"How did you form that from Firebending? There is no way you can do that!" he said in shock as he stared at the once empty sword hilt.

"You're the Shadow bender, you tell me." he replied with a cocky grin, repeating what Yami had to him earlier.

"It doesn't matter what kind of tricks you have, my Shadowbending is far superior to your Firebending!" Yami made another attempt to slash away at Shawn, this time striking his chest. However Shawn was able to block the attack by intercepting the claw with his sword.

"It doesn't look that way to me." he said, still smirking.

"Then let's see if you can block my attack when you can't even see it." he said as he turner invisible.

'I forgot about that.' Shawn thought as Yami disappeared from sight. 'I can't sense him because of that cloak he's wearing, but maybe if I could hear him.' Shawn then closed his eyes and like with his sword concentrated, this time concentrating on when Yami would make even the tiniest of sounds.

Yami was behind Shawn, getting ready to make his final attack. 'That fool left himself wide open. I guess he has finally surrendered. Smart move, but that doesn't mean I will make this painless.' He started running full speed at Shawn, who was unaware of the attack... At least that's what he thought.

As Shawn was listening he heard foot steps coming at him. 'Got ya' he thought. He then turned around and set the sword on fire ad he slashed at Yami. Before Yami knew he was found out, it was too late as the sword connected with him, setting him on fire and burning his cloak, making him visible. Yami screamed in pain as fell to his knees, fire engulfing him. When the fire died down Yami's cloak was tattered and burned.

"But... How were you... Able to detect me?" he asked while panting.

"Simple." Shawn said. I just heard you running towards me. You may be invisible but your not silent. I could hear you a mile away."

"Very observant of you Avatar" Yami said as he got up, "But this is not over, this is only the beginning. We will meet again." Yami then started to fade away until he was gone.

"Bring it on. I'm ready for anything." Shawn said as he put the sword hilt back in his pocket and started heading towards the doorway leading back inside the school.

But unaware to Shawn someone else was watching the fight between the two warriors. This guy had shaggy brown hair, black jacket with a long sleeve gray shirt. He had on a pair of dark jeans. He was holding a video camera, which was used to record the fight. He was standing on the roof of another building a few miles away completely hidden from view. As he smirked he said "That was one intense battle, but it was obvious the Avatar would win in the end. Better bring this footage back to her ASAP." And just like that he disappeared from sight.

As Shawn made his way downstairs he noticed that school was over. So he went to his locker, grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. As he approached the door he saw a figure leaning on it, as if she was waiting for someone. The figure noticed Shawn staring at her and quickly said "Hey Shawn."

"Hey Zoey." Shawn replied. It was Zoey Cascade, the girl Shawn met earlier. 'Why is she here? Could she be waiting for her friends or a ride?' he thought. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was actually waiting for you." She replied. This actually took Shawn by surprised as he was a bit confused as to why the girl he had been rude to was waiting for him. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Zoey said, "I figured we could walk home together."

"Sorry but that's not possible, I live pretty far away. You just wasted your time waiting for nothing." He said as he walked past her.

"No it wasn't for nothing." She muttered to herself. Shawn began walking out towards the door until Zoey spoke up, "I'm not giving up on you!" This caused Shawn to stop in his tracks for a moment, showing Zoey caught his attention. She continued, "I know this isn't the real you. I can tell from your eyes. The real you isn't like this. You're a kind person; otherwise you wouldn't have bothered saving me today. I don't know why you act like this, but no matter how long it takes someday I will get to meet the real you."

Shawn casted a side glanced at Zoey, who had a look of determination on her. He chuckled a little before saying, "Good luck with that." Unlike Shawn's other comments Zoey could tell this one was different, a bit sad, yet hopeful. Shawn then started to walk away

As he was walking Zoey thought, 'No matter what Shawn I will meet the real you, and maybe, just maybe I'll get to know more about you.'

In a limo on the freeway the man from before was sitting across from an individual whose face was obscured. They were watching Shawn's battle against Yami on a laptop on a table in-between them. "So what do you think?" the man asked.

"I think we have just found… the Celestial Avatar." The individual said, revealing to be a woman.

"Shall I confront him?" the man asked.

"No need Gen." the women said. "We'll wait until he has grown a little stronger."

"As you wish my lady." Gen said. As they were approaching the a tunnel the lights quickly shone over the women, revealing a book with what looked like the symbols for water, earth, fire, and air on it were shown on her lap. It also showed the women in a high school uniform and she had wide curly hair. Her face was shown briefly, revealing to be none other than Cheryl Trish.

Preview: Matt Sliver, one of Zoey's friends, claims he's the best soccer player in the country. He's so cocky he challenges me to a match. But I have more important things to do like take on Yami's new warrior Arch, a Shadowbender who can infuse his bending into his legs, delivering a deadly kick on anything he comes into contact with. He's even more cocky than Matt. Next time: Challenge of Speed.

And there you go. I've finally got through one day in this fic. This will make writing this a little easier now. You may have some questions about this chapter so either PM me or review. Read and Review to let me know on your opinion. Later.


	4. Bouns Chapter 4

Hey I got some bad news. My computer broke down; deleting the last three chapters I wrote for my Avatar and Bakugan fics. But don't worry, I'll get them up again soon, then add them to the story. However since I've kept you waiting long enough I'm going to give you a bonus chapter, detailing the attacks used in the last chapter. Also since I am in such a good mood today I'll update my other stories today because: TODAY IS MY 18TH BIRTHDAY. I am pumped for it.

Glossary:

Shawn:

Fire Blast: A basic firebender attack where the user throws a thrust punch, creating a powerful fire attack.

Fire Shield: A shield of fire formed from a reverse kick.

Fire Kick: Similar to the Fire Blast this creates a powerful fire attack through the legs.

Fire Sword: One of the Swords of Nature, the Fire sword allows any firebender to create a sword from the red and gold dragon hilt. This sword can create powerful fire attacks is indestructible, but if the user is low on energy is quickly dissipates.

Yami:

Shadow Blast: A basic Shadowbender attack where the user gathers up negative energy then throws it at the opponent.

Shadow Dome: A dome created by lifting both hands up in the air, then negative energy gathers up around the user, shielding them from attacks from all directions.

Shadow Claw: A claw formed of negative energy, gathered in one hand. It can create shockwaves and can slice through just about anything.

Shadow Cloak: A cloak that lets the wielder turn invisible though does not make them silent.

Shadow Flicker: Lets the user transport to any place desired.

Sorry it's not more detailed but I promise as soon as my computer is back up and running I am going to upload chapter five. Later oh and Happy Birthday to me.


End file.
